Fox Love
by Uchiha B
Summary: Just a small collection of Naruto/Kagome drabbles!, Inuyasha/Naruto xover
1. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

Haruno Sakura was jealous.

_'How can Naruto take to her so quickly?' _She thought with slight resentment, watching with narrowed green eyes as her teammate playfully flirted with Konoha's newest female citizen, _'Then, again – Naruto was never the smart one.'_

Higurashi Kagome – found mysteriously by a well all wounded and bloodied and was easily accepted into Konoha and everyone seemed to like her, as she was kind, pretty, and a very good healer.

However, it seemed to her, that Naruto completely dropped his little crush on her the moment Kagome stepped into the Leaf Village and that slightly irritated her.

She would never admit out loud that she was jealous, though she felt the bitter hold of envy as she watched Naruto cuddle up with Kagome, actually sharing his precious bowls of ramen with the miko.

What did she care?

After all, she was still waiting for Sasuke to come back...

* * *

Naru/Kag drabbles because there ain't enough of 'em! :3


	2. Ramen or Oden?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"Kagome-chan!"

Said girl blinked as two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her back into a chest, "Kagome-chan~" Naruto nuzzled her cheek affectionately from behind, "You wanna get some more ramen?" He asked eagerly, his bright blue eyes shining excitedly.

Kagome smiled at him widely, his expression greatly reminding her of a certain little kitsune pup that she knew and loved, "Don't you ever get sick of eating that?" She asked in a lightly teasing voice, "I would really love to get oden, you know. They don't have that at Ichiraku's."

Naruto sighed, slumping down slightly as he rested his head on Kagome's shoulder and pouted deeply, "Fine," He let out another large exaggerating sigh, "But, only for you, Kagome-chan~!"

The miko patted Naruto on his blond head, "Next time I'll pay for your ramen." She compromised, knowing that she would probably be broke after that.

"Yeah ~ Dattebayo! You're the best, Kagome-chan!"

Anything for Naruto...

* * *

One-word theme suggestions would be appreciated!


	3. Mischief

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

The only thing Naruto really liked about his run-down apartment was that Kagome was now living with him.

He grinned in a very fox-like way, sneaking by the bathroom where Kagome was currently showering in very hot water. The bathroom door was unlocked and he quietly stood on the outside, waiting for Kagome to get out of the shower.

About ten minutes later, the water finally stopped running and Naruto's grin darkened as Kagome stepped out of his tub and wrapped her pretty wet body in a large fluffy towel.

He watched through the door crack, licking his lips hungrily as Kagome towel dried her long hair; the towel that she had wrapped around her molded to her every curve.

_'Here goes!' _Naruto burst through the door, "Kagome-chan~!" He resisted the urge to snicker as Kagome let out a noise of surprise, her towel dropping to the floor and revealing her slender body to Naruto's eager eyes.

The proceeding bump on his head was well worth it!


	4. Phobia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

Naruto blinked and then grinned when Kagome let out a little noise of fear and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" He asked, his hand suggestively trailing down her back and to her rear.

However, she did not seem to notice, "Kill it! Kill it! Just kill it!" Kagome whimpered, stopping Naruto in his tracks and he looked down at the miko in visible concern when he noticed that she was trembling in slight fear.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki glanced up where Kagome was pointing a shaking finger and he could only blink when he realised that she was frightened by a small ugly spider scurrying around on his counter, "It's just a spider," Naruto smiled comfortingly, releasing Kagome and easily killing it with his fingers, "It can't harm you."

Kagome let out a shuddering breath, "Sorry," She muttered, looking away in embarrassment, "I've just had really bad experiences with spiders before." Naruto's expression softened and he squeezed the miko warmly within his arms.

He couldn't blame her – spiders were disgusting, after all.


	5. Commitment

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

Kagome was well aware that Naruto had a kitsune youkai sealed inside of him. She also knew that he had slightly inherited Jiraiya and even Kakashi's perverted tendencies.

"Naruto," The miko sighed, looking away uncomfortably as Naruto glanced at her curiously, having just finished a little conversation with Hyuuga Hinata (mostly stuttering and blushing, on her part) about some upcoming mission that he would be possibly sent on with her, "Do you...?"

Naruto blinked his bright blue eyes, not sure what his girlfriend was trying to say, "Do I... what?" He grinned encouragingly, a bit surprised when Kagome flushed deeply.

"I know you have a fox demon sealed inside of you, and I know that foxes are not all too loyal to their partners when it comes to... _that_," The miko glanced at the Hyuuga heiress who was now walking away, "So, umm..."

"Aww~!" Naruto wrapped his arm tightly around Kagome's shoulder and brought her in closer to his chest, "Don't worry, Kagome-chan! You're the only girl for me!"

It was relieving to know that Naruto wasn't completely influenced by the Kyuubi...

* * *

If I get more than 10 reviews, this will be updated twice daily!


	6. Ribbon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

It was October 10th – which meant it was Naruto's birthday.

It was also the anniversary of when the Kyuubi no Youko was sealed inside of him and his parents' death day.

Kagome quickly figured that Naruto did _not _like celebrating his birthday at all and would rather spend it alone. It seemed that a ninja's birthday did not matter too much anyway as none of his teammates even attempted to throw him a party.

The miko glanced self-consciously into the mirror, wrapping the bright red ribbon around her private areas tighter while crisscrossing the remaining length suggestively around her legs. She jumped on Naruto's bed and waited anxiously and hoping to Midoriko-sama that this wouldn't backfire on her.

"I'm home," Naruto's voice called out sullenly as the door shut behind him, "Kagome-cha–?" He stepped into his bedroom and his mouth gaped opened wide at his apparent birthday present.

Kagome smiled shyly as her cheeks flushed a deep red at Naruto's stunned, yet aroused silence.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!"


	7. Poison

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"You do realise that kunai was poisoned, don't you?" Kakashi pointed out lazily, watching as Naruto paled visibly and glanced down at his opened bleeding wound.

Sakura rolled her green eyes, sighing loudly as she began to waltz up to Naruto so she could heal him of his stupid mistake on their mission. However, she stopped in her tracks and she frowned in slight jealousy when Kagome lifted Naruto's hand to her mouth.

"Kagome-chan!" Naruto blushed deeply, his eyes locked onto the miko as she sucked out the poison from his wound, "Wha–?" Normally, he would have made some sort of perverted gesture or comment, but he felt far too embarrassed because his teammates were watching.

Kagome wiped the blood from her lips, giving Naruto a pretty smile as she spat out the last of the poison, "You'll be fine now." She winked, knowing the Kyuubi's demonic chakra would do the rest of the healing.

The four shinobi simply watched with wide eyes as the miko continued on forward and Sai had to make a tasteless comment.

"It seems that you aren't completely dickless, after all."

* * *

10 reviews = 2 updates!


	8. Cleavage

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"You look great!" Naruto snickered, completely ignoring the deadpan stare Kagome was currently throwing at him, "Now, nobody should hit on you anymore!" He huffed, thinking of the miko's other suitors – that just so included a certain Inuzuka with his canine companion and an arrogant Hyuuga.

"You hid all my shirts, didn't you?" Kagome muttered, fiddling with the long sleeves of Naruto's large orange and black jacket, "You wanted me to wear this." She accused, though Naruto didn't look very apologetic.

"Everyone knows you're my girl, now!" Naruto grinned, wrapping his arms around his miko's shoulders and missing the sudden devious grin that appeared her pretty face.

She zipped down the loose jacket until a generous amount of cleavage was shown through her fishnet shirt underneath, "Thank you for the jacket, Naruto!" She smiled sweetly, bending down a bit so even more cleavage could be seen.

Kagome was satisfied when Naruto simply gaped in response with his tanned whiskered cheeks glowing hotly and she continued on forward as the Jinchuuriki finally snapped out of his perverted daze.

"Kagome-chan, please ~ don't let Kiba and Neji see you like that!"


	9. Vixen

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

Kagome looked up at the very large sealed cage with narrowed blue eyes, seeing those crimson eyes staring back down at her with dark interest, "Naruto says you've been acting up lately." The miko said accusingly.

"_**I see**_, _**now**_," Kyuubi grinned, revealing razor-sharp white fangs, "_**The boy has managed to find himself**_ _**a miko**_," The Bijuu stated in his feral voice, "_**How lucky for him**_!" The Kyuubi knew that most holy beings were long since extinct.

"Stop bothering Naruto and I won't be forced to act," Kagome said lowly, "You may think you have it bad already, but I can make it even worse for you."

"_**What a lovely little vixen you are**_!" The Nine-Tails snickered, crimson eyes darkened as he moved his furry face even closer to the bars of his prison, "_**You are lucky that I am trapped, otherwise I would **__**'play' with you**_!"

Kagome simply rolled her eyes, feeling the Kyuubi's demonic chakra seep out as it attempted to wrap around her, "Get back in your cage."

"_**So long as you belong to Naruto, you will also belong to me as well, little vixen**_!" With that, the Kyuubi closed his red eyes and Kagome released herself from Naruto's seal...

She would allow the Kyuubi to think what he wanted for now...

* * *

10 reviews = 2 updates!


	10. Stitch

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"Naruto!" Kagome sighed with exasperation, though she could not help but to smile at Naruto over his concern, "It's just a minor scratch! You don't need to worry about it."

Naruto wouldn't have anything of it, "Kagome-chan, you're hurt! What if it's poisoned? Oh no, you're gonna die! Don't die on me, Kagome-chan!" The blond sniffled pathetically, rubbing her wounded hand against his tanned face lovingly.

"It just needs a few stitches!" Kagome fondly rolled her eyes, getting the medical supplies from her pouch, "I won't even bother wasting my spiritual energy on healing something this minor."

Naruto watched with wide eyes as she stitched her wound with precision and a low dark murmur from the Kyuubi actually had him amused and not irritated.

"What are you doing?" Kagome blinked, surprised when Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "Wha–?" She looked a bit taken back when his tongue swiped over her stitched injury.

Naruto grinned at the taste of his miko's skin, "It works for me! So, why shouldn't this work for you?" His grin turned more sheepish when Kagome gave him a deadpan stare.

"It's the Kyuubi's chakra that allows you to heal fast, not your saliva!"


	11. Daddy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"I've met him before," Naruto abruptly said, "My Tou-chan – he was the Yondaime Hokage," He unconsciously rubbed his stomach where the swirl-like seal was placed, "But only once, and that was when I used Eight-Tails."

Kagome looked at the calming water, wanting to hear more about Namikaze Minato because she was the one who had asked about his parents, "I kinda... punched him," Naruto said sheepishly, "But that was for sealing the Kyuubi into me," He glanced over with curious blue eyes, "What about your Father?"

Kagome stared in the deep water, looking rather thoughtful, "My Tou-san was a police officer, I don't remember too much about him since he died when I was turning six, but I loved him. And Kaa-san and Jii-chan were always there for me."

Naruto nodded, sighing in content when Kagome leaned on his shoulder, "I don't know who my Kaa-chan is," He shrugged, "No one ever told me anything about her."

Kagome smiled, remembering seeing the vague spirit of that red-haired woman when she had spoken with the Kyuubi.

"You'll see her one day."

* * *

10 reviews = 2 updates


	12. Fantasy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"Aww, what's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Naruto grinned, laughing lightly when he noticed how deeply Kagome was blushing, "You look so cute!"

Kagome gave a deadpan stare, "This makes me look like a little girl and you like a paedophile," She sighed, pulling on the high long pigtails that Naruto insisted she wear for that day, "Do you really want Kiba-kun and Neji to see me like this?"

"Wear them, for me?" Naruto begged, "You should know it's every man's fantasy!" He snickered, earning another glare from the miko, "You know, my Oiroke form has those!"

"You've been reading way too much smut," Kagome sighed, mentally reminding herself to go and burn Naruto's secret collection of those Icha Icha books, "Jiraiya-sama influenced you too much, I think. And Kakashi, too."

"On second thought," Naruto twitched, just noticing that Kiba and Akamaru were heading in their direction, with the former eyeing Kagome rather heatedly, "Let's just crash at my place all day!"

Kagome rolled her eyes fondly, grinning almost evilly, "If you want to see a man's fantasy, then I should show you my old school uniform..."


	13. Picture

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Naruto snapped, holding the picture a little further back from his face so he was sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Kagome blinked, trying to look at the scroll that Naruto was trying to keep away from her immediate sight, "What is it, Naruto?" She asked curiously, frowning when he panicked and waved his arms around while blabbering nonsense.

Sai also blinked, "It is my drawing of Kagome-san," He said in his annoyingly stoic voice, like absolutely nothing was wrong with his painting, "I thought you might appreciate it since we are friends."

Naruto held the scroll high above his head so Kagome couldn't reach it with her shorter stature, "How the hell do you think I would appreciate this?" He growled, his tanned face flushing red as Sai looked rather surprised (or as surprised as the emotionally-constipated ANBU could look).

"You have proved to me that you aren't completely dickless before," Sai shrugged, "I thought you could use this when you two are a part." And Kagome looked completely mortified when Naruto screamed his next words.

"That doesn't mean I wanted you to paint a naked picture of Kagome-chan!"


	14. Preference

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

Naruto frowned, pouting as his girlfriend cooed and hovered over the large white dog, who obviously enjoyed her attentions, just as his master did.

"You can come over to the Inuzuka compound anytime," Kiba invited arrogantly, eyeing Naruto with the beginning of a fanged smirk, "I'm sure Akamaru would be happy to see you."

"Sure," Kagome smiled, though she knew she probably wouldn't take up the invitation because she could sense Naruto's slight annoyance, "Akamaru, I'll see you later!" She cooed, kissing the dog on the nose as he wagged his tail and licked at her cheek.

She gave a wave to Kiba as Naruto hefted his arm over her shoulder and forced her to move on, "Don't worry, Naruto," She laughed, feeling Naruto tense beside her, "You're the only boy for me!" She repeated his own words to him, sighing in content as Naruto cuddled her into his side.

"You should know that I prefer foxes over dogs."


	15. Four Tails

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"Kagome, don't go near him!" Sakura warned, feeling her body shiver involuntarily as the Kyuubi's sinister chakra washed over the surroundings, "He'll attack you!" She watched as the miko cautiously walked towards the Four-Tailed Naruto.

His rage had been triggered by an attack by an enemy shinobi on Kagome and now he was out of control.

Kyuubified Naruto let out a low growl as Kagome bent down in front of him with her hand held out encouragingly, "Kyuubi," She said lowly, suddenly looking rather threatening, "You had better release Naruto from your hold, otherwise you'll be sorry." She said dangerously.

Naruto narrowed his white eyes, slowly crawling forward on all fours as he sniffed at the miko. His four tails waved around as he leaned into Kagome's embrace.

And Sakura could only watch with disbelieving eyes as the Kyuubi's chakra seemed to immediately dissipate at Kagome's touch.

Why could Kagome do something that she couldn't?


	16. Seal

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Naruto/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

"I'm always a bit sore after I... transform like that," Naruto said quietly, "You don't need to fuss over me." He sighed, though he subtly preened under Kagome's affections.

"Do you know how extensive the damage is from the Kyuubi's chakra?" Kagome frowned, sitting by Naruto's bedside, "Of course I'm going to 'fuss' over you."

Naruto smiled, blinking in surprise when Kagome suddenly climbed onto the bed and abruptly lifted his shirt, "Woah!" He blushed lightly, "I don't think I'm up to it, Kagome-chan."

Kagome gave him a deadpan stare, "Jiraiya-sama really has influenced you way too much, hasn't he?" She rolled her eyes, staring at the seal tattooed on Naruto's stomach, "I'm just going to reinforce the seal."

Naruto blinked again, shuddering under Kagome's spiritual powers as she traced the swirl-like marking with glowing pink fingers, "There, all done!" She smiled after a few moments, blinking when Naruto sighed in content.

There was something poking her in her thigh...


End file.
